Chemistry
by YABAIxx
Summary: GokusenxSTAND UP! Shouhei Asai is not the brightest crayon in the box. Luckily for him, the school managed snag a tutor that has never missed a single question. Shounen Ai. Sawada/Asai.


**Title:** Chemistry 1/?

**Pairing:** Shin Sawada x Shouhei Asai

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't ask. I wish I did though.

Annoyance.

That was the only word that could describe the feeling that Shin Sawada had as he walked into the classroom. He hated his own high school, what made the teachers there think that he would be happy to help another student at another school?

"_Think of it as community service, Sawada." Yankumi smiled with a hint of slyness, "It'll be good for you. You'll be helping the community …well, kind of. More like helping another person in need, which is helping …"_

"_Do I get to ditch school?" Sawada asked._

"_Well, only on Tuesdays and Thursdays. You miss the whole day on those days. Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays you have to go here. But on those two days you go over to tutor the kid in chemistry, and …"_

"_Okay, I got it. I got it." Sawada muttered. "I'll do it, just stop talking."_

"_Thank you, Sawada," She smiled, "No one else had the grades to do this. If you do it, your resume would look really good."_

Sawada frowned to himself.

Tutoring.

Sawada cursed his intelligence. He liked knowing all the answers because he would never have to study. He hated the fact that that same intelligence would cause him to tutor others who were failing.

"Damn it."

* * *

Shouhei Asai wasn't exactly the best student.

He slid by Math. He skimmed through History. He waded through English. He tip-toed through PE. Unfortunately, he drowned during Chemistry.

No matter how hard he tried to understand the formulas, equations, theories … nothing made sense to him. It was as if he was speaking another language. A foreign language made up of numbers, symbols and formulas that moved around when he looked at it. They danced when he tried to solve the problem. Nothing made sense.

"Don't worry, Asai." Ken-ken assured the shorter boy, "They got you a tutor, and I think you'll do fine."

Shouhei fiddled with his pencil. He wasn't scared of the tutor, he was scared the tutor would get annoyed at him for not understanding the situation. "I guess … I'll just try har--"

"SHOU-CHAAAAN." Udayan burst through the door. Eyes wide open in excitement. "Your tutor. Your tutor!"

"What about my tutor?"

"All the girls are talking about him. He's got a serious reputation."

Kou walked in, panting heavily. Shouhei guessed that he and Udayan ran to him the moment they found out who the tutor was, or whatever information that they got. "He's from Shirokin."

Shirokin. Just the name of the school, and Shouhei knew he was dealing with a delinquent. Shirokin Gakuin had rumors of harboring the vilest of all students amongst Japan. Everyone on the brink of expulsion was sent to the school, where they festered with other dregs of society.

"And, that's good?"

Udayan had a smile that people like Udayan had when they knew something that had to do with having sex. "The girls over by the restrooms say it's so super genius kid. One of the girls had his picture. He looks super kakkoi."

Kou nodded enthusiastically. "All the girls were giggling over his kakkoi-ness. They all think he's cute."

"And you know what that means Shou-chan?"

Shouhei shook his head softly. He had no idea where Udayan was getting at.

"You." He pointed directly to Shouhei. "Have to become friends with him. Once you become good friends with him, he'll become friends with us. Then when he's friends with us, we'll become kakkoi. Thus, girls will want to have sex with us. Then! We will no longer be the DB4."

Kou, naturally, agreed with Udayan. Surprisingly, Ken-ken agreed too. Shouhei, despite how he had long lost interest in this, swayed through peer pressure and agreed anyways.

* * *

Sawada casually walked into the school. The first thing he noticed was that it was a mixed school; Shirokin had only consisted of boys, so this was a shift. The second thing he noticed was the cleanliness of the school; Shirokin was filthy compared to this school. The third thing he noticed was that everyone, just like Shirokin, was staring at him.

'_It's like Shirokin all over again.'_

He walked towards the office, praying that there wasn't a person like the Vice Principal in Shirokin there. Despite making a pact with teachers through Yankumi, something about entering the office always made him feel uneasy. It felt like walking into a prison cell.

"Ohayo," the receptionist greeted him, "What can I help you with?"

"I'm the tutor for …" Sawada fumbled for the scrap of paper.

* * *

"Mr. Asai." Kimura-sensei called Shouhei to the front of your class, "Your tutor is here. He's in the office."

Udayan nodded, with encouragement ("Shou-chan, come on. Do it for us.") as Shouhei walked out of the room nervously. Shouhei was nervous. Shouhei was queasy. Shouhei was scared. Shouhei was nervous, queasy and scared.

He towards an empty classroom. A silhouette could be made through Gaussian glass. Shouhei felt his nervous rise as he slid the door open. His footsteps where light as he walked into the room.

His tutor didn't even move as he entered the room. Shouhei studied how he sat. There was an air of arrogance, intelligence and that of a delinquent all in one. When Shouhei set his stuff down, that was the only time the boy looked at him.

"Kimi no namae wa …?"

"Asai. Shouhei Asai."

"Sawada. Shin Sawada."

-END-

**Author's Note:**

This is based on the J-drama version of Gokusen; the with the great and almight Jun Matsumoto (yes, I'm a fangirl). I ship Matsumiya in all forms, including drama characters. That's the reason for this story.

Let's just pray that I finish it this time.


End file.
